minecraftfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zombie
x10 |Atak = Tryb łatwy Tryb normalny Tryb trudny/Hardcore |Typ = Agresywny, potwór |Występowanie = Noc i miejsca z poziomem światłem mniejszym niż 7 |Łup = x1-2 x0-1 , , x0-1 (jeśli trzymał, lub miał założone) |Doświadczenie = Dorosłe x5 Małe x12 |PC = Survival Test 0.24 |CE = TU1/CU1/1.00/Patch 1 |Umiejętności = Potrafi niszczyć drewniane drzwi Umie bić również osadników, po czym one stają się zombie }}Zombie jest jednym z potworów, który został wprowadzony w Classic 0.24. Po śmierci upuszcza 1-2 zgniłe mięso i 0-1 sztabka żelaza. Można go spotkać w nocy, miejscach z poziomem światła mniejszym niż 7 oraz w jego lochach. Wygląd Zombie wygląda podobnie, jak model usuniętego człowieka i rzeczywiście mógł być na nim wzorowany. Jego wygląd nie zmienił się od dodania aż po obecną chwile. Jego skóra jest ciemnozielona, a ubrane są w błękitną bluzkę i granatowe spodnie. Posiada też nieco głupawy i niezbyt dobrze widoczny uśmiech oraz całkowicie ciemne oczy. Jego specyficzną cechą są wyciągnięte na wprost, trochę drżące ręce. Zombie Osadnik nie zmienia się zbytnio od pierwowzoru, jedyna różnica polega na tym, że ma inaczej ukształtowaną twarz na wzór osadnika i czerwone oczy. Obydwa rodzaje mają dziecięcą wersje, które wyglądają podobnie, jak dorosła tylko "cieleśnie" są mniejsze, lecz głowa ma takie same rozmiary. Zachowanie Zombie po zespawnowaniu się, błąka się powoli po świecie, bez celu wydając przy tym dźwięki podobne do mruczenia i wycia. Jeśli napotka na swej drodze gracza zacznie do niego spokojnie podchodzić i jeśli przybliży się wystarczająco blisko zacznie atakować odejmując przy tym trzy punkty życia w trybie łatwym, cztery w średnim lub sześć w trudnym. Czasami może się pojawić w zbroi, co wpływa na niego tak samo, jak w przypadku gracza, jeśli na dodatek posiada hełm nie płonie w dzień, chociaż po pewnym czasie się zniszczy lub może trzymać każdy rodzaj mieczy i łopat w dłoni, lecz nie wpływa to na zadawane obrażenia. Jak wspomniano powyżej płonie w dzień, lecz przed jego tragicznym losem mogą go uchronić: również wcześniej wspomniany hełm, kontakt z wodą lub deszczem albo ciemne miejsce lub cień, oczywiście nie płonie w nederze (Nie licząc, gdy wpadnie do lawy) i Kresie, lecz naturalnie nie może się tam pojawić. Zombi nawet jest inteligentny - Potrafi przechodzić przez labirynty w pogoni za graczem, szukać wody lub cienia, kiedy płonie i potrafią zniszczyć drewniane drzwi w trybie trudnym lub trybie gry Hardcore, lecz zbytnio nie używają tej umiejętności. Nie licząc gracza od 1.2.1 12w06a ich jednymi celami są osadnicy, których atakują zawsze kiedy nadarzy się okazja, na poziomie trudnym mają 100%, na średnim 50%, a na łatwym i Peaceful nie mają szansy na zmienienie osadnika w Zombie osadnika podczas jego śmierci, w której brały udział ów zombie mogą się pojawić także naturalnie zamiast Zombie. Można przywrócić Zombie wieśniaka do pierwotnej formy przy pomocy eliksiru szkody i Złotego Jabłka'Dokładniejsze informacje na dole'. I Zombie, i zombie wieśniak mają swe dziecięce wersje, które nie płoną podczas dnia i są znacznie szybsze. Mały Zombie może powstać naturalnie zamiast dorosłego, a mały Zombie wieśniak też naturalnie oraz jeśli zostanie zabity mały wieśniak przez zombie z taką samą szansą, jak w przypadku zwykłego osadnika. Strategia Ofiara Jeśli zostałeś zaatakowany znienacka przez jednego lub kilku zombiaków najlepiej po prostu uciec, zombie są znacznie wolniejsze ( nie dotyczy to dziecięcych wersji które są równie szybkie jak gracz) od gracza, a szczególnie podczas biegu, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że cię dogonią, jeśli jednak podejmiesz decyzje o samo obronie podbiegnij do zombie, uderz go i ucieknij na bezpieczną odległość, by po 3-5 sekundach powtórzyć czynność. Jeśli masz w ekwipunku jakikolwiek miecz - użyj go, jeśli nie - użyj ręki lub ewentualnie łuku i strzał. Jednak, jak mowa o dużej hordzie - Ucieknij na bezpieczną odległość i włącz Peaceful, a zombie znikną. Łowca W przypadku ataku na pojedyncze zombie można wykorzystać taką samą strategie, jak w przypadku obrony. W przypadku ataku na hordy jest dużo strategii. Żelazny Golem Jeśli masz Żelaznego Golema lub znasz wioskę, która go posiada to ci się bardzo przyda. #Zbuduj pomieszczenie z byle jakiego bloku (najlepiej łatwo dostępnego np. Bruk lub Ziemia) o 3 ścianach, 6 kratkach wysokości i 20-30 kratek szerokości. W tym jedną ścianę zrób ze szkła i w niej dziurę o wysokości 2 i szerokości 1. #Stwórz/wepchnij Żelaznego Golema w/do pomieszczenia przez puste miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się 4 ściana. Golem po stworzeniu/wprowadzeniu będzie spacerował na niewielką odległość, więc nie martw się, że ucieknie. #Znajdź dużą hordę i sprowokuj ją do wejścia do pomieszczenia przez miejsce, w którym powinna znajdować się 4 ściana. #Wybiegnij z pomieszczenie przez dziurę z punktu 1 i zamuruj ją. #Golem widząc zombie, zacznie je atakować, a Żelazny Golem nigdy nie przegrywa walki z zombie, jeśli Golem je załatwi to wejdź do pomieszczenia i pozbieraj łupy. Zombie osadnik Gdy zombie zabije wieśniaka zamienia się on w zombie osadnika. takiego zombie można wyleczyć. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić oglądnij poradnik niżej. Poradniki thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Ciekawostki Zombie jest najczęściej występującym w Minecraft agresywnym mobem. * Grupa Zombie jest największa w całym Minecraft, należą do niej: Zombie, Zombie Osadnik, koń Zombie, gigant, Mały Zombie, Mały zombie Osadnik, świnia zombie, mała świnia zombie, kurzy jeździec, osadnikowy kurzy jeździec i Netherowy kurzy jeździec. * Mały zombie czasami może ujeżdżać kurę tak samo jak Mały Zombie Pigman. * Mały zombie nie pali się w czasie dnia. * Małe Zombie mogą też nosić zbroje, wtedy dopasuje się do wymiarów ich ciała. ** Małe Zombie Wieśniaki mogą na dodatek pojawić się w zbroi nawet jeśli narodzą się przez śmierć małego osadnika, co nie jest zbyt logiczne z racji tego, że wieśniacy ich dzieci nie mogą nosić zbroi. * Jeśli uleczy się zombie wieśniaka, który nosił zbroje to po uleczeniu straci ją. * Mikstura leczenia zadaje mu obrażenia, a mikstura obrażeń wręcz przeciwnie. * Wygląd zombie jest bazowany na Stevie (tak samo jak z zombie Osadnikiem). * Kiedyś wypadały z nich pióra, ponieważ Notch nie widział, co mogłyby im innego dać jako drop. * Mimo iż ich głównym dropem jest zgniłe mięso mogą też opuścić same z siebie bardzo rzadko żelazny miecz lub łopatę, losową część żelaznej zbroi, marchewkę, sztabkę żelaza lub ziemniak. Szanse zwiększa zaklęcie edit. * Uleczony wieśniak, będzie sprzedawał inne przedmioty niż przed przemianą w Zombie. * Prawdopodobnie Żelazny Golem istnienie dzięki swemu głównemu wrogowi - Zombie. Celem istnienia Żelaznych Golemów jest przede wszystkim ochrona Osadników, a Zombie jako jedyny (Nie licząc gracza) ze wszystkich mobów atakuje Osadników (Szkielet może przypadkiem trafić osadnika strzałą, ale nie dąży do tego i może dojść do takiej sytuacji bardzo rzadko). Możliwe więc, że gdyby nie to, że Zombie atakuje osadników to Żelazny Golem, by nie powstał. * Ich ciemne oczy mogą oznaczać, że Zombie są ślepe i posługują się innymi zmysłami, by zaatakować gracza. * Możliwe, że gdyby człowiek nie został usunięty, można byłoby uleczyć zwykłe zombie. * 31 października jest możliwe spotkanie go z dynią/Jack'o'Latarnen na głowie. Galeria Zombie Wieśniak.png|Zarażony osadnik Mały Zombie.png|Mały zombie. Mały zombie wieśniak.png|Mały zarażony osadnik. Ikona zombie w mob spawnerze.gif|Ikona Zombie w spawnerze potworów. Zombie z Jack-O-Lanter (czy jakoś tak).jpg|Zombie z Jack o'Lantern na głowie. Zombie z dynią.png|Zombie z dynią na głowie. Mały Zombie z dynią na głowie.png|Mały zombie z dynią na głowie. Zombie w Diamentowej Zbroi.png|Zombie w diamentowej zbroi i z diamentowym mieczem. Zombie w Złotej Zbroi.png|Zombie w złotej zbroi. Zombie Wieśniak w Skórzanej Zbroi.png|Zarażony osadnik w skórzanej zbroi. 800px-ZombieVillagerClothes.png|Zarażeni osadnicy od 1.9. en:Zombie es:Zombie Kategoria:Byty Kategoria:Moby Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Agresywny Kategoria:Moby/agresywne